AMOR IMPOSIBLE
by barbie akip
Summary: SE TRATA DE QUE BELLA SE ENAMORA DE SU PRIMO EDWARD Y CREE QUE NO ES CORRESPONDIDA PERO PASAN MUCHAS COSAS ANTES DE QUE LOS 2 SE DEN CUENTA QUE SE AMAN DEMASIADO Y BELLA SE DA CUENTA DE QUE NO HAY AMOR IMPOSIBLE


Amor imposible

Todavía recuerdo cuando era niña vivía en un pueblito llamado Forks había pasado gran parte de mi infancia ahí hasta que mis padres Charlie y Reene se divorciaron cuando apenas tenia 15 ahí Vivian mis tíos Carlisle y Esme tenían 3 hijos Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen la verdad de este ultimo siempre he estado enamorada pero como todo en la vida como creía que el pudiera fijarse en mi el era alto, piel pálida ojos verdes y cabello negro el era un año mayor que yo, mientras Alice era bajita ,delgada y cabello castaño parecía un duendecito ella era de mi misma edad y por ultimo Emmett el era 2 años mayor que yo alto, fornido parecía un oso.

Pero en fin al mudarme a Phoenix me dolia dejar a Edward aunque el siempre sospecho que yo estuve enamorada de el nunca se lo confirme, pero he recordado todo esto debido a que mi madre se caso con phill era un buen tipo pero regresaría con mi papa a vivir a Forks después de 2 años y lo vería de nuevo no niego que me dio miedo pero que podría hacer mañana a medio día regresaría a Forks, no me di cuenta pero poco a poco Morfeo se apodero de mi hasta que me quede profundamente dormida.

Capitulo 1 LA BIENVENIDA

Me desperté por la mañana me di un regaderazo me dispuse a recoger del armario unos jeans negros y una blusa morada de manga corta y mis converse debido a que seria un largo el viaje.

Me vesti tan rápido como pude debido que mi vuelo salía en 2 horas agarre mis maletas y baje muy deprisa casi tropezándome con las maletas debido a mi falta de cordinacion ahí estaba en la sala mi madre con phill listos para llevarme al aeropuerto

-buenos días mama-dije entusiasta

-buenos días bella lista para partir- me di cuenta que le dolia que me marchara

Pero hay que reconocer que Reene siempre ha sido la clásica madre sobreprotectora aunque yo sabia que me extrañaría, ella esta convencida que no me haría cambiar de decisión asi que sin mas preámbulos le dije

-mama ya es tarde por favor llévame al aeropuerto-dije con la voz un poco ronca

-claro bella solo esperamos a Phil ok-l me dijo tratando que me calmara

-listo nos vamos ya puse las maletas en el auto apresúrate Bella no queras perder el vuelo- dijo Phil

Tardamos una hora y media en llegar cuando llegamos fuimos directamente a la sala 4 ya estaban abordando asi que me despedí de mi madre no pudo evitar llorar diciendo que si quería regresar solo llamara y me recordó que mi padre me estaría esperando en el aeropuerto de Forks sin mas me despedí de ella y Phil y aborde no tardo en despegar el avión. Cuando desperté ya había llegado al aeropuerto de Forks supongo me quede dormida todo el viaje la verdad ni sentí en que momento sucedió todo esto pero después de 2 años lo volvería a ver a el a mi Edward me apresure a llegar a la sala de espera ahí estaba el creí que mi padre vendría a recogerme pero al verlo a el parado ahí me inundo una inmensa felicidad corrí lo mas rápido que pude y lo abrase era el mi Edward era real no una fantasia

-Hola siempre tan efusiva –dijo el con su voz aterciopelada

Hola –dije con timidez y sonrojándome

-vaya si no has cambiado en nada te sigue ruborizando como cuando eras niña-dijo con su voz tan varonil

No pude evitar ruborizarme mas y se echo a reir

-anda ya vámonos que todos te esperan en casa-dijo

-esta bien-la verdad no se como pude contestarle siempre me ponía tan nerviosa

Fuimos al estacionamiento y me señalo un volvo plateado me quedo sorprendida no ha cambiado en nada subió mi equipaje y partimos rumbo a casa de mi padre durante el camino charlamos bastante me conto muchas cosas como que no había tenido novia durante mucho tiempo y que Emmett tenia una novia llamada Rosalie según Edward era muy linda y le encantaban los autos mientras a Alice tenia un novio llamado Jasper que era el hermano de Rosalie y por un rato me quede vagando en mis pensamientos, analizando que hubiese pasado si yo le hubiera confesado a Edward que lo amaba mas que a mi propia vida y que lo seguía amando pero de repente algo interrumpió mis pensamientos era Edward

-tierra llamando a Bella estas bien-dijo un poco preocupado

-si claro estaba recordando algunas cosas –dije con cautela

-ok ya llegamos baja-dijo muy dulcemente

-ok-dije con una risa en mis labios

Al llegar todo se veía muy oscuro y de repente saltaron y me gritaron sorpresa wow no lo poodia creer me habían echo una fiesta de bienvenida estaban todos Alice, Emmett, unos amigos de la infancia , mis tíos mi padre

-que lindo –dije mega entusiasmada

-que bueno que te guste-escuche que dijeron y al voltear era Emmett no lo podía creer esta gigante mas de lo que recuerdo y fornido vi una jovencita rubia, alta parecía modelo supongo era Rosalie

-Hola Emmett cuando tiempo sin verte-dije le dedique una sonrisa me dio un fuerte abrazo

-a perdón –dijo-ella es Rosalie mi novia

-Hola soy bella –dije educada

-Que gusto conocerte Emmett habla mucho de ti-dijo con una voz tan dulce

-espero sean cosas buenas-dije y todos se echaron a reir

Entonces escuchamos una vocecita

-bella hola mira el es Jasper mi novio no esta guapísimo-dijo una voz tan linda que supuse era Alice

La verdad no había cambiado mucho seguía siendo, bajita cabello corto color café, y la verdad tenia un cuerpo de modelo que envidia pero antes que se dieran cuenta conteste

-si esta muy guapo -dije ruborizándome demasiado diría yo

-no has cambiado en nada-dijeron Emmett y Alice

Entonces vi que se acercaba un muchacho rubio, ojos azules y alto el era Jasper

-Mucho gusto Bella-dijo Jasper

-El gusto es mío en fin compermiso voe a saludar a mi padre y los demás-dije muy educada

Me aleje de ellos y fui directo con mi padre que estaba con mis tíos le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso a cada uno

-Bella que alegría verte-dijo Esme siempre tan dulce

-como has crecido Bella y el novio de seguro lo dejaste en Phoenix- dijo Carlisle por su cara supongo que pase por diferentes tipos de rojo en un minuto vi como puso los ojos en blanco mi padre

-no tengo Carlisle-dije con tristeza

-hola hija espero te las estés pasando de maravilla-dijo mi padre con mucho entusiasmo e interrumpiendo antes de que Carlisle me hiciera otra pregunta de ese tipo

-Si papi, todo esta hermoso supongo que lo organizo Alice- dije con mucha seguridad

-asi es Bella y te vas a inscribir a la preparatoria de Forks –dijo Carlisle

-Si el lunes comienzo, ojala me vaya muy bien-dije un poco preocupada

-claro que si, si eres un encanto-dijo mi padre

El resto de la fiesta fue normal baile, y platique con los demás conocí a varios muchachos aunque yo no era un imán de chicos, el que mas me llamo la atención era Jacob Black iba en la prepa de Forks y era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto aunque era un año mayor que yo me cayo de maravilla aunque a Edward no le hizo gracia. Termino la fiesta subí a mi habitación y la verdad seguía iwal que como la deje lo único que note diferente es que la cama era un poco mas grande y había una computadora en el centro de ella desempaque lo mas rápido que pude me dispuse a leer un libro llama vuela sobre tu libertad pero no tardo Morfeo en apoderarse de mi y me quede profundamente dormida.

Capitulo 2 Regreso EPOV

Ya habían pasado 2 años desde que Bella mi prima se había marchado de Forks para irse a vivir a Phoenix con su madre debido que sus padres se habían divorciado la verdad siempre sospeche que ella esta enamorada de mi pero nunca me lo confirmo asi que yo tampoco nunca le confesé que la amaba no puedo evitar sentirme muy feliz ya que ella mañana llega a Forks al medio día yo iría al aeropuerto por ella me costo mucho trabajo convencer a Charlie pero lo logre con ayuda de Alice debido que ella es muy persistente. Trate de dormir pero la verdad no podía asi que saque un libro llamado Alquimista y me lo puse a leer antes de llegar a la pagina 30 Morfeo se apodero de mi y me quede profundamente dormido.

De repente sonó mis despertador ya eran las 9:30 asi que me metí a bañar salí y busque un pantalón azul claro de mezclilla, una playera azul y mis tenis. Baje rápidamente a desayunar y ahí estaba toda mi familia, me senté y me puse a desayunar muy rápido.

-parece que alguien esta muy emocionado-dijo Emmett en un tono poco burlón

-como mas despacio Eddie o te vas ahogar-dijo Alice echándose a reír con Emmett

-que graciosa Alice y no me llames Eddie sabes que me choca-dije muy molesto

-Basta muchachos, y apúrate Edward recuerda que tienes que ir por Bells- dijo mi madre siempre ha sido muy sobreprotectora

-Si mama- dije ya un poco mas calmado

-Recuerda Edward que no puedes mencionar nada de la fiesta de bienvenida ok te esperamos en casa de Charlie-dijo mi padre asegurándose que no mencionaría nada

-no te preocupes padre no comentare nada-dije es que la verdad nunca he sido muy buen mentiroso.

-Bueno me voy nos vemos al rato-dije debido que el aeropuerto estaba a 2 horas de Forks

-ok hijo te quiero y dale un abrazo a Bells de mi parte-dijo mi madre

Solo asentí con mi cabeza y me dispuse a salir de mi casa en mi volvo plateado todo el camino pensé si había cambiado ya habían pasado 2 años me sentía nervioso como nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella, cuando menos me di cuenta ya había llegado al aeropuerto asi que estacione mi coche y me fui directo a sala de espera llegue justamente a las 12:30 la vi bajar por la escalera eléctrica venia vestida con unos jeans negros, una blusa morada de manga corta y unos converse cuando de repente se echo a correr casi tropezándose nunca ha sido muy hábil y me abrazo muy fuerte sentí como mi corazón se quería salir de mi pecho de tanta emoción

Hola siempre tan efusiva –dije muy contento no pude evitar reírme

Hola –dijo con la timidez que la caracteriza y sonrojándose

-Vaya si no has cambiado en nada te sigues ruborizando como cuando eras niña-dije fascinado debido a que me encantaba cuando se ruborizaba

No pudo evitar ruborizarse mas y me eche a reír definitivamente me tenia loco

-anda ya vámonos que todos te esperan en casa-dije tratando de no echar a perder la sorpresa

-esta bien-dijo muy nerviosa no se por que siempre que estaba conmigo se ponía tan nerviosa o era mi imaginación

Nos fuimos directo al estacionamiento y le señale mi volvo plateado y vi como se sorprendió subí su equipaje y partimos rumbo a Casa de Charlie, durante el camino platicamos baste le conté todo lo que ha sucedido por aquí durante su ausencia quería preguntarle si tenia novio pero no me anime de repente ella se quedo callada bastante tiempo a lo mejor no fue tanto pero para mi fue una eternidad, ya había pasado 3 horas desde que salimos del aeropuerto debido que había mucho trafico no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a casa de Charlie asi que tuve que interrumpir sus pensamientos

-tierra llamando a Bella estas bien-dije un poco preocupado

-si claro estaba recordando algunas cosas –dijo con cautela

-ok ya llegamos baja-dije muy dulcemente

-ok-dijo todavía un poco distraída

Bajamos y entramos todo estaba muy oscuro cuando de repente salieron todos y gritaron sorpresa no pude evitar reírme de Bella debido a que dio un pequeño saltito aunque que me di cuenta que estaba muy entusiasmada

-que lindo –dijo mega entusiasmada

-que bueno que te guste- dijo Emmett muy alegre de verla

-Hola Emmett cuando tiempo sin verte-dijo y le dedico una sonrisa y le dio un fuerte abrazo no es que yo me ponga celoso de mi hermano

-a perdón ella es Rosalie mi novia–dijo Emmett con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Hola soy bella –dijo educada y riéndose

-Que gusto conocerte Emmett habla mucho de ti-dijo Rose

-espero sean cosas buenas-dijo y no pudimos evitar echarnos a reir

Entonces escuchamos una vocecita maquiavélica

-bella hola mira el es Jasper mi novio no esta guapísimo-dijo Alice siempre presumiendo a Jasper

-si esta muy guapo -dijo ruborizándome demasiado Bella siempre era asi se ponía roja como tomate

-no has cambiado en nada-dijeron mis hermanos no pude evitar echarles una risita

-Mucho gusto Bella-dijo Jasper muy educado

-El gusto es mío en fin compermiso voe a saludar a mi padre y los demás-dijo muy educada

Y solo pude ver como se marchaba de ahí he iva con sus padres mientras yo me quede platicando con los demás y Jasper me dijo algo que hizo que me pusiera rojo como tomate

-Es muy bonita Bella, verdad casi juraría que estas enamorado de ella Eddie-dijo Jasper con la seguridad que se la caracteriza

-Si es muy bonita pero.. este… a mi no me..-no pude terminar la frase y tartamudee y se echo a reír

-Por favor Edward si se te nota pero a ya tu si no te apresuras la puedes perder- dijo no entendía a que se refería entonces voltee y vi que mi Bella esta platicando con ese Jake me hirvió la sangre realmente estaba celoso le estaba coqueteando a mi Bells solo mía.

-Además aunque este enamorado de ella quien me asegura que me corresponde y además es mi prima-dije con tristeza

- Como quieras Edward y lo de que es tu prima eso no te impide que la ames y que ella te ame, pero como tu quieras-dijo Jasper

Me aleje de ahí y no pude evitar pensar en lo que me dijo Jasper y en Bella platicando con Jake, el era capitán del equipo de baloncesto, al igual que yo era el capitán del equipo de soccer pero enserio ese tipo me cai mal no era posible que se la pasara platicando con mi niña neta la amo demasiado

Todo lo que quedo de la fiesta no pude evitar quitarle los ojos de encima a ese Jake lo quería golpear pero en fin gracias a Alice que me saco a bailar con los demás no lo mate a golpes termino la fiesta y nos fuimos a casa Alice trato de hablar conmigo por mi comportamiento pero la evite excusándome que estaba cansado. Subí a mi habitación y puse un poco de música clásica para relajarme y poco a poco Morfeo se apodero de mi y me quede profundamente dormido soñando con mi bella soñando que me casaba con ella en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas y blanca ella iva caminando y llegaba y me daba un beso. De repente me desperté debido que Alice estaba dando brinquitos en mi cama.

Capitulo 3 Primer día de clases BPOV

Despues de que ayer me quede dormida. Hoy me desperté muy temprano debido a que Alice me marco para decirme que xq no íbamos a la feria aunque no quería Alice insistió mucho asi que no pude negarme me dijo que Edward pasaría por mi dentro de 1 hora pregunte quien iría y me dijo Jake, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Tanya una amiga de Edward no pude evitar ponerme celosa de esa tal Tanya pero que Ella nos alcanzaría a ya. Me levante y me metí a bañar y en cuanto salí escogí unos jeans azules, una blusa rosa de tirantes, unos tenis me hice una cola de caballo y me maquille un poco. En poco tiempo ya se me había hecho tarde asi que desayune un vaso de leche, cuando de repente tocaron la puerta y corri a abrí era el Edward venia vestido con una pantalones azules una playera blanca y una chamarra de cuero negra.

-buenos días Bella-dijo con una voz sensual

-hola Edward te ves muy guapo-dije regalándole una risita

-Igual tu Bella te ves preciosa-dijo no pude evitar sonrojarme

-ya vámonos que los demás nos esperan-dijo

Asi que solo asentí y me jalo hacia su carro me abrió la puerta y me subi después el se subió y arranco puso una canción que me hizo recordar que lo amaba la de amor del bueno del reyli y la de yo te amo de chayanne y las iba cantando con tanto sentimiento que no pude evitar preguntarle

- Por lo que veo estas enamorado- dije un poco insegura esperando al que el contestara que no pero no acerté

-Si estoy muy enamorado de una muchacha Bellísima- dijo tan emocionado que me partió el corazón

-Que bueno por ti-dije sollozando el se dio cuenta

-¡por que lloras Bells-dijo preocupado ojala no me hubiera preguntado pero no fue asi entonces explote

-por que te amo siempre te he amado pero para ti soy muy poca cosa-dije sollozando mi cuerpo temblaba debido a mis convulsiones

-Bells no se que decir –dijo el

-no digas nada ok –dije con enojo

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la feria ahí estaban todos se estaciono me abrió la puerta y trato de abrazarme pero me aleje de el asi que camine muy deprisa y llegue con todos antes de que Edward lograra mencionar algo

-Hola chavos-dije tratando de disimular que había llorado

-hola Bells-dijo una voz asi que voltee y era Jake me regalo una sonrisa y yo se la correspondí

-Hola Jake –dije muy entusiasmada no se pero Estar con Jake me hacia sentir bien Entonces vi a una muchacha era alta cabello medio güero era muy bonita.

-Hola Edward estas guapísimo- dijo la muchacha

-Hola Tanya-dijo el muy contento

-ya ay que entrar- dijo Alice

Entramos y nos empezamos a divertir muxisimo mas cuando los muchachos compitieron para ganar peluches Emmett se gano un Bugs Bunny grandote y se lo dio a Rosalie como era de esperarse, Jasper se gano una piolín y Alice daba brinquitos no pude evitar reírme parecía una niña de 2 años, Edward se gano 2 peluches un Scoby doo y un Taz, el cual se lo dio a Tanya mientras el Scoby doo me lo dio a mi me puse muy feliz debido a que no me lo esperaba, mientras Jake se gano un Winnie Pooh y me lo dio aunque me veía muy chistosa debido a que no me veía debido a los 2 enormes peluches pude notar que Edward se puso celoso de Jake .

-Entonces que Bella tienes novio-pregunto Jake

-mmm.. no –no pude evitar ruborizarme ya que Jake era muy atrevido

-Que raro –dijo lazándome una risita

-raro xq –dije un poco incrédula

-Si eres hermosa si quieres yo puedo ser tu novio-dijo la verdad creo que pase por varios tipos de rojo era muy atrevido

-No Bella no tiene pesimos gusto perro – dijo Edward muy molesto jamass lo había visto tan molesto

-Tranquilo Edward si venimos a pasárnoslas bien- dijo Emmett tratando de calmar las cosas

-Vamos a subirnos a la monta rusa vamos- dijo Alice pegando de brinquitos la vdd me dio gusto que dijera eso ya que calmo un poco las cosas. Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había jalado a Jasper a si que la seguimos aunque yo estaba muy pálida debido a que no me gustaban las alturas

-Que tienes miedo Bella-dijo Tanya riéndose de mi

-Bueno eso ati no te incumbe Barbie- dijo Alice defendiéndome

- Total las Barbies como tu no tienen cerebro- dijo Rosalie

-Tranquilas no van a discutir verdad chicas -dijo Jasper

De repente sentí que alguien me agarro de la mano y era Jake tratando de calmarme , nos subimos a la monta rusa y juro que me puse mucho mas pálida que de costumbre ,bajamos de ella ;he iba un poco mareada asi que Jake me abrazo y sentí como Edward me arrebató de los brazos de Jake. Después de eso fuimos a cenar una hamburguesas pero me sentía tan mal que Edward mejor opto por llevarme a mi casa me despedí de Jake y el dijo mañana nos veríamos en la escuela Bella.

Edward me ayudo a subir al carro no había dicho ni una palabra en todo el camino

-entonces según me amas y te pones a coquetear con ese imbécil de Jake -dijo Edward muy molesto

-quien te crees tu no eres nadie -dije con un enfado

-No lo puedo creer Bella y según dices que me amas- dijo quien se creía el, no pude evitar llorar

-Ya basta Edward Anthony Cullen enserio te amo pero tu ya tienes novia y es esa tal Tanya- entonces llegamos y me baje dando azotando la puerta al llegar a casa estaba ahí mi padre sentado en el sillón viendo la tele

-Bella como les fue- dijo mi padre la verdad no quería que se diera cuenta que iba llorando

-Bien padre me voe acostar estoy muy cansada y mañana voe a la escuela-dije asi que le di un beso y me retire a mi cuarto al llegar ahí me derrumbe en mi cama llorando a mas no poder quien se creía el quien no me percate en que momento me quede dormida.

Al otro día me levante me metí a bañar y me puse mis jeans negro con una blusa roja medio escotada me ondule mi pelo y cuando Sali de mi casa ahí estaba Jake

-Hola hermosa te llevo a la escuela-dijo Jake

-Si claro- me subi en su moto

Llegamos a la escuela y todos se nos quedaron viendo no sabia porque pero en fin con lo que sabia mis primos eran los mas populares de la escuela todo lo contrario a mi. Entre a mis clases en todas estaba Edward y Jake aunque Edward quiso hablar conmigo pero lo ignore y asi fue todo el dia. Jake se ofreció a llevarme a mi casa y acepte empeze a salir Con Jake, pero a pesar de eso cada vez me sentía mas triste y asi pasaron los días y las semanas y Edward no me decía que me amaba ya me estaba cansando de esperar a mi amor imposible.

Capitulo 4 Celos EPOV

Despues de que Alice me despertó dando brinquitos me dijo que iríamos al parque de diversiones y que tendría que pasar por Bella en un hora asi que di un salto de la cama y me apresure a bañarme y cogi mi ropa unos pantalones azules una playera blanca y una chamarra de cuero negra asi que me apresure y fui a casa de mi Bells.

Toque la puerta y se me hizo una eternidad hasta que ella abrió lucia hermosa con unos pantalones azules, una blusita rosa de tirantes y su peinado un cola de caballo hermosa me dieron ganas de besarla pero me contuve asi que no tuve mas que tener que saludarla

-buenos días Bella-dije embobado con su belleza

-hola Edward te ves muy guapo-dijo regalándome una risita

-Igual tu Bella te ves preciosa-dije y como siempre no pudo evitar sonrojarse

-ya vámonos que los demás nos esperan-dije para evitar que se sonrojara mas.

Asi que Bella solo movió la cabeza en señal que nos fuéramos y la jale hacia mi carro le abrí la puerta y se subió después me subí y arranque puse una canción que me hacia recordar que amaba a Bella con toda el alma eras unas canciones preciosas eran la de amor del bueno del reyli y la de yo te amo de chayanne y las iba cantando con mucho sentimiento pero de repente vi a Bella un poco inquieta

- Por lo que veo estas enamorado- dijo un poco insegura

-Si estoy muy enamorado de una muchacha Bellísima- dije muy emocionado pero le di una pista esperando que ella entendiera que me refería a ella

-Que bueno por ti-dijo sollozando eso me partió el corazón

-¡por que lloras Bells-dije muy preocupado

-por que te amo siempre te he amado pero para ti soy muy poca cosa-dijo sollozando su cuerpo temblaba debido a sus convulsiones poca cosa para mi como podía pensar eso si ella para mi era demasiado

-Bells no se que decir –dije era la verdad aunque la amaba no supe que dcir

-no digas nada ok –dijo con un enojo jamás la había visto asi pero creo que ella tomo a mal que le dijera eso

Cuando menos me di cuenta ya habíamos llegado a la feria ahí estaban todos me estacione y le abri la puerta y trate de abrazarla pero ella se alejo de mi, asi que camino muy deprisa y no pude decir ni pio

-Hola chavos-dijo me di cuenta que trataba de disimular que había llorado

-hola Bells-dijo esa maldito de Jake neta lo detesto el muy sínico le dio una sonrisa y mi Bells se la de volvió sentí como me hervía la sangre.

-Hola Jake –dijo muy entusiasmada no se pero Bella cambiaba cuando estaba con Jake.

Entonces vi que Tanya ya había llegado

-Hola Edward estas guapísimo- dijo Tanya en forma seductora

-Hola Tanya-dije en fin a mi Tanya no me interesaba

-ya ay que entrar- dijo Alice un poco impaciente

Entramos y nos divertimos muxo mas cuando competimos para ganar peluches Emmett se gano un Bugs Bunny grandote y se lo dio a Rosalie como era de suponerse, Jasper se gano una piolín y Alice daba brinquitos como una niña de 2 años, Jake se gano un Winnie Pooh y se lo dio a Bella mientras yo me gane 2 peluches un Scoby doo y un Taz .

El Scoby doo se lo di a mi Bells se puso muy feliz y el otro se lo di a Tanya , aunque mi Bells se veía muy chistosa debido a no se veía debido a que los peluches estaban enormes. Asi que empezamos a caminar cuando de repente Jake le hizo una pregunta a Bella

-Entonces que Bella tienes novio-pregunto el idiota de Jake

-mmm.. no –dijo mi Bells muy tímida pero como siempre no pudo evitar ruborizarme

-Que raro –dijo ese idiota coqueteandole

-raro xq –dijo un poco incrédula Bella era muy inocente

-Si eres hermosa si quieres yo puedo ser tu novio-dijo la verdad creo que Bella paso por varios tipos de rojo ese estúpido era muy atrevido

-No Bella no tiene pesimos gusto perro – dije muy molesto ,tan molesto estuve a punto de romperle la cara si Emmett no interviene

-Tranquilo Edward si venimos a pasárnoslas bien- dijo Emmett tratando de calmar las cosas

-Vamos a subirnos a la monta rusa vamos- dijo alice pegando de brinquitos cuando nos dimos cuenta ya había jalado a Jasper a si que la seguimos aunque yo estaba muy molesto

-Que tienes miedo Bella-dijo Tanya riéndose de Bells

-Bueno eso a ti no te incumbe Barbie- dijo Alice defendiendo Bella

- Total las Barbies como tu no tienen cerebro - dijo Rosalie

Tranquilas no van a discutir verdad chicas -dijo Jasper tratando de calmarlas y si no lo hace casi Rosalie y Alice le sacan los ojos a Tanya ellas no se llevaban muy bien que digamos .Pero en fin llegamos a la montaña rusa y nos subimos por pareja a mi me toco con Tanya y a Bella con el imbécil de Jacob Bella se veía muy mal pálida mas de lo usual .Bajamos del juego y se veía muy mareada pero el idiota de Jacob la abrazo me dio tanto coraje que se la arrebate después de eso nos fuimos a comer hamburguesas, pero la vi tan mal que opte por llevarla hasta su casa. Nos fuimos directo al carro y le abri la puerta y se subió después que partimos no había dicho ni una solo palabra pero de repente me arme de valor y le pregunte

-entonces según me amas y te pones a coquetear con ese imbécil de Jake-dije muy molesto

-quien te cres tu no eres nadie -dijo con tal enojo

-No lo puedo creer Bella y según dices que me amas- dije muy enfadado aunque se me partió el corazón cuando la vi llorar

-Ya basta Edward Anthony Cullen enserio te amo pero tu ya tienes novia y es esa tal Tanya- dijo llorando, no sabia como ella pensaba eso si yo solo la amaba a ella solo a ella, ya habíamos llegado a su casa y se bajo muy rápido que no pude decir ni una palabra.

Me fui muy enojado al llegar a mi casa iba muy mal asi que me meti a mi cuarto y me puse a llorar pero Alice entro y ya no pude mas me desahogue con ella

-Que tienes Eddie-dijo mi pequeña hermana

-La amo, amo a Bella y se que ella me ama pero no me atrevo a decirle lo que siento por ella-dije llorando y es que era la verdad ya no podía mas

-Ay hermano eso yo ya lo sabia asi que lucha por ella o Jake te va a comer el mandado-Dijo con una sonrisa picara

Alice me escucho y me aconsejo esa noche pero no me di cuenta en que momento me quede profundamente dormido.

Me desperté y me cambie ya que tenia que llegar a la escuela en eso vi a Bella que se bajaba de la moto del idiota de Jake me dio un coraje pero me aguante en todo el dia vi a Bella estaba en todas mis clases y aunque que quize hablar con ella, me evito a toda costa después ya era la hora de la salida y vi como se iba con Jake.

Lo peor fue que al pasar los días y las semanas Bella salía con el y ya no aguantaba mas.

Ya ha pasado 2 meses desde que Bella llego a Forks y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con ella lo peor fue que Bella ya le había dado una oportunidad a Jake asi que tenia que hablar con ella.

Capitulo 5 Declaración de amor BPOV

Ya ha pasado 2 meses desde que llegue a Forks aunque se podía decir que todo iba de maravilla no era asi Edward todavía no me decía que me amaba asi que un día decidí Salir con Jake a tomar un helado ivamos caminado cuando el pregunto

-Bella quieres ser mi novia-dijo Jake muy entusiasmado

-si Jake quiero ser tu novia-la verdad no estaba muy convencida de querer andar con el pero en fin

Desde ese dia todo cambio Edward empezó a salir con un buen de de chavas una diaria diría yo eso me enojaba pero que podía hacer yo andaba con Jake. Un día Jake me invito a salir pero la verdad no quise salir con el, debido a que Charlie era policía no estaría en casa asi que prefería estar sola. Cuando de repente tocaron la puerta asi que corri ha abrir y cuando vi era Edward, de repente el se acercó a mí, me tomó de la cintura y me dio un beso después el , levantó mi barbilla obligándome a ver sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento .

-perdon por no darme cuenta antes de que te amaba mas que a mi vida-dijo llorando

-No importa ya ,solo importa que los 2 nos amamos- dije dándole a entender que lo perdonaba.

El me besó lentamente pidiendo perdón con cada caricia de sus labios en los míos. Llevé mis manos a su pelo, y empecé a masajear su cabeza recibí un gemido como respuesta. Todo fue subiendo de nivel ,nuestras lenguas peleaban en una batalla que ninguno de los 2 ganaríamos. Sus manos fueron bajando a mis caderas, y su boca a mi cuello. De mi boca salían gemidos que nunca antes habían salido pero que eran la única manera de expresar lo que sentía. El éxtasis que me embargaba al estar con Edward asi era algo único .

Mis manos recorrían su pecho, hasta que quité su incómoda camisa y lo acaricié piel a piel ganándome más gemidos en respuesta.

De un momento a otro mi brasear desapareció y su boca se adueño de mis senos, mandando sensaciones placenteras a todo mi cuerpo. Podía sentir como mi temperatura aumentaba y empapaba mis bragas.

Le quite como pude su pantalón y me cargo para que envolviera su cintura con mis piernas. Accidentalmente nuestros sexos se rozaron y los sonidos más hermosos salieron de nuestras bocas. Pude sentir su gran excitación y la mia.

Subimos hasta mi habitación mientras me besaba, sentí la cama suave cuando me recostó en ella y se puso sobre mí sin dejar su peso caerme encima. Me besó toda con adoración y amor, le respondí con caricias y besos por todo su cuerpo con la misma pasión.

Mis bragas desaparecieron y cuando sus bóxers se fueron no puede evitar sorprenderme. El era perfecto, simplemente hermoso.

- Estás segura Bella? - dijo viéndome a los ojos directamente

- Si Edward, hazme tuya - susurré y lo besé

- Dolerá amor - susurro - Dime si quieres que me detenga

- Si - susurré

Se introdujo poco a poco y sentí una incomodidad pero un placer muy grande. Terminó de introducirse y no pude evitar gritar. De verdad que dolia , el se quedó inmóvil pero acerqué mis caderas hacia él, así pasaría más rápido el dolor.

Y así fue, después de unos momentos el dolor se convirtió en placer. Nuestra danza estaba tan sincronizada y encajábamos como si fuéramos un solo. Dos piezas perfectas en un todo.

La danza se torno frenética hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo llegamos a un orgasmo tan alucinante en el que sentí que estaba en el cielo. Se vino en mi y pude sentir su liquido correr en mi, esa sensación fue de las mejores realmente era algo unico.

-Te amo Bella, y siempre te amare-dijo de una forma muy dulce

-Yo igual te amo y nunca te dejare- dije con un hilito de voz y dándole pequeños besos

Después de esa noche termine con Jacob, le explique todo y el me dijo que ya sospechaba que Edward me amaba por sus terribles encuentros y asi fue Edward y yo nos hicimos novios aunque primero a nuestros padres no les agrado la idea pero luchamos para que la aceptaran.

Ya ha pasado un mes desde aquella noche que Edward me demostró cuanto me amaba. Aunque no me he sentido un poco bien debido a constantes mareos Alice y Rosalie me acompañaron al medico y resulta que estoy esperando un hijo de Edward esa misma noche que le iba a decir que seria padre sucedió algo inesperado.

Fuimos a cenar a casa de Edward al llegar ahí había una alfombra de pétalos de rosa y al final del camino había una mesa con unas velas todo muy hermoso. Edward me acompaño hasta la mesa, la cena estaba riquísima.

-Bella quieres casarte conmigo- dijo con su voz aterciopelada que lo acostumbraba

-Si aceptamos casarnos contigo-dije llorando de la felicidad

-Que no te entiendo amor-dijo muy confundido

-Estoy embarazada Edward vas a ser papa- dije feliz al mirar a Edward estaba tan emocionado

-Te amo bella me has dado la mejor noticia-dijo tan feliz me alzo y me dio una vuelta

Despues de confesarle eso nos casamos 2 meses después y estamos muy feliz. Ya ha pasado un año desde que nos casamos y tuvimos a nuestro hijo Anthony tiene 1 de edad es precioso igual que su padre, estamos muy felices y ya esperamos a nuestro siguiente hijo. Ahora se que no hay amores imposibles solo son personas que no luchan por su amor y no enfrenta las adversidades para llegar hacer felices.

Fin 


End file.
